Red Road
by Elvia123
Summary: Parick gets hit by a car, it changes his life in many ways
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**I would love for some constructive criticism, don't even mind regular criticism.**

**There might be some spelling mistakes, English is my second language.**

**

* * *

**

Red Road

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Patrick Jane was driving in his old car, there where always something wrong with it. So he had to ask Rigsby or Cho for a ride home, but this was one of the days, where he actually could ride it. He tapped on the wheel, a smile came up on his face, he liked his car, it was wonderful to drive in, he thought.

Suddenly the road went black as the night, "Not now" Patrick said. He drove into the side, and stopped. Patrick stepped out of the car, opened the hood so he could see the engine. He mumbled something to him self. If there where something he just couldn't figure out was a car, he knew how to put gas in and drive a car , that was about it.

He could see a car, maybe just the lights of the car. He started waved his arms, maybe the man in the car could see him and would pull up to help. Patrick could see the car was getting closer, he thought it was going to stop. But it just kept on going and was steering right towards him, now it was so close that Patrick didn't had a chance to get away. He could see the end of his life, everything in his life started to pass by: Red John, the smiley on his wall, his wife and child laying dead on the floor and meeting Lisbon, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho.

He could feel bumps, followed by excruciating pain. He could see that the car didn't stop, it hit the safety barriers, he could hear the crash before he passed out.

_Patrick came in and out of the unconsciousness, he heard people around him. _

_Two men was standing above him, flashing lights in his eyes._

_Patrick knew that they were paramedics, he wanted to say that they had to call Lisbon, but nothing came out of his mouth._

_One of the paramedics said that they where bringing him to the hospital._


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

**Not as good as the first chapter, I now.**

**Red Road**

**Chapter 2: The Hospital**

Patrick head felt like as if he had run into a wall, head first. A nurse walked in, she looked at the monitors behind his bed. She looked at him, "You have some visitors, do you want to see them" she said. He nodded his head, although it was very painful, "Try not to move your head to much, you have a head injury"she said, while smiling to him. He smiled back. The nurse went out in the hallway, she called some people in to his room.

Four people walked in, "Jane, we are so glad you are okay" the black haired woman said, although she knew that okay was overestimated. She looked at his arm, half of it was covered in a plaster cast, the smile that almost always was on his face, had disappeared behind bruises.

One of the other people in the room, a man with short hair and a well built body, gave him a little tap on the shoulder, Patrick moved a bit, he was badly bruised. "Lisbon has been worried sick about you, after she heard about your accident". Patrick looked around, he opened his mouth about to speak, everybody in the room looked at him, getting ready for him to say something. He cleared his throat, "Not to offend anybody, but who are you people". After those words, you could hear everybody's jaw fall to the ground.

Lisbon was shaking her head, "You have to say, you are kidding, that this is just on of your lame jokes", she raised her voice. "Sorry, but a don't know who any of you guys are. There is something I don't understand, why is my wife and daughter not here". Patrick looked around the room and looked out on the hallway, his wife was nowhere to be seen. The only thing he could see was the face of the woman, called Lisbon, going from calm to nervous looking.

Lisbon frowned as Patrick looked at her, she could see in his eyes that he didn't have any knowledge in who she was or who any guys were. "You can't remember Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho or me, Lisbon" She pointed on them as she was saying there names. "For the last time I don't know who you people are, can one of you tell me why my wife and my daughter isn't here!" He raised his voice as if his hasn't been heard before.

"Jane I would like to talk to you under four eyes, can you guys go out for a while. Oh, and get a doctor " she was nervous talking, because she knew that the word she was about to say, would be like ripping out his heart and throwing it on the floor, like garbage. Cho, the silent guy without any facial expression, whispered something to the red hair woman called Van Pelt. They walked out of the room, followed by Rigsby.

Lisbon took a chair from the other side of the room, "Jane, your wife and child", the words felt like pebbles in her mouth. "I'm so sorry, but they are gone". Patrick's face became a question mark "what do you mean with 'gone', they weren't in the same accident as me", his eyes started to fill up with tears. Lisbon felt so bad telling him the last part "No, they weren't. They died 6 years ago", she couldn't tell him they were killed by Red John. "Our lying, I want you out of here, now!" Patrick was mad, how did she dare to say something like that. In the same moment a doctor walked in, together with Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt. The doctor injected morphine into Patrick's IV. "Hey, Mr. Jane I'm Dr. Adrienne Baker, I just gave you some morphine and that makes you little tired, so we are going to let you sleep". His eyes was still filled with tears, but he was as tired as the doctor said. "Lets go out so he can sleep", Dr. Baker said, apparently without any knowledge what just happened.

Outside Patrick's room Dr. Baker was very calm, almost to calm. "Doctor, what's wrong with Jane, I mean Patrick" Van Pelt said, looking at Rigsby. Dr. Baker straightened her coat, "Well, he has bruises over almost every part of his body, a broken arm and a bad concussion. He has been very lucky", Lisbon and the rest looked at the doctor. "So you don't know Jane has memory loss" Rigsby said with a firm voice. "Memory loss, that's, what" Dr. Baker was very confused. "He can't remember any of us, not even that his wife is dead", Lisbon said now knowing that nobody knows about his memory loss. The doctor was even more confused, she mumbled that she was going to be right back.

Lisbon looked into Patrick, he was sleeping, she thought he looked a little bit like a fallen angel. She usually didn't think about him that way. She thought how terrible it must by not to remember and what he was thinking, when they walked in to his room. He had to be so confused about it all and the look in his eyes, when she told him about his wife and child. Belief and disbelief.

_Patrick's dream:_

_He walked in the front door, his daughter, Elicia, had left her bike in the living room._

_He walked up the stairs to see his wife, Elinora._

_The stairs felt so long. He stopped, loosened his tie._

_He started walking again, up the stairs, this time he came to the end._

_But everything went black, now he was falling._

_Just falling down._

_Waking up. _


	3. Chapter 3: 6 years, gone

**I would like to thank the translating program on my computer and my dictionary to help me with words, I didn't know how to spell. **

**Red Road**

**Chapter 3: 6 years, gone**

Patrick was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Lisbon was sitting in a chair, in the corner of the room. Patrick didn't mind her there, he enjoyed the company even if they didn't speak to each other. Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho had gone out to look at the place were Patrick's accident had happened. Lisbon stayed, she had said that there had to be someone to stay with him, if something happened. Patrick looked at her, it was very sweet that she wanted to stay.

The hour before Dr. Baker had told him that he had amnesia . His heart was broken, he couldn't remember 6 years of his life. His wife, Elinora and daughter, Elicia were gone. Now he felt that he was all alone in the world, but Lisbon and the other guys was by his side, although he didn't know who they were. They were the sun on a cloudy day. Patrick was still looking at Lisbon, she didn't notice him. She was looking the other way. He wanted to ask her, what had happened in the last 6 years, but the morphine had made him very tired. He would wait till later, his eyelids was closing in. He fell asleep.

"Good afternoon" , Van Pelt said, with a big smile. Patrick looked at her, he had just woken up. She was very sweet, he thought. "Do you want something, maybe some tea" she looked at him, her smile became narrow. She knew that he always wanted tea for every occasions, even in the most awkward ones. "That would by nice, Van......Miss Van Pelt" he smiled at her, but her smile was gone, the way he said miss was wrong. They had know each other for over a year. "I will go get some tea, by the way you can just call me Grace" She said, while walking out the door passning Lisbon.

The doctor had told him, that the best thing for him was to by released from the hospital by tomorrow, but he had to get someone to look after him. Rigsby had said that they would be the ones to look after him, the others agreed. Dr. Baker also said that it would be possible to recover the memory he had lost, if he did some things or saw things from the last 6 years. Patrick thought that it would be inevitably for him not to feel pain it was to lose his wife and child. In the same moment Grace returned with tea, She passed the tea to Patrick, "Thank you" he made a big smile and took the tea "Grace", she smiled back, she liked to by called Grace instead of Ms. Van Pelt.

"How long have we know each other"

Patrick asked Grace, he was curious, he couldn't have know her for that long.

"I've known you for over a year, I think. We met at a place, we had to work on."

Grace wondered why he asked.

"What had happened in the years I've known you".

He wanted to get his mind on something else. Grace started talking, she told him that she felt that he was very sweet, like the others at CBI. She remembered that the first thing she asked him was which table he wanted to sit at, she smiled. She told him about his couch, the one he always was laying on. She told that he was blind for a couple of days, because her boyfriend had a problem with him, she told that it involved his mother and some money he had taken from her. Patrick knew that it was his fault, he listened carefully to her. She told him that her ex-boyfriend, held them hostage. But they got away from him and got in a car, but because she was in handcuffs she couldn't drive. So Patrick had to although he was blind, but Grace guided him. He kinda liked the story, he wished he could remember it. Grace kept telling him the things they had done together, Patrick didn't ask questions, he just listened. But sometimes Grace said something about a guy named Red John, Patrick knew who he was, he had been talking about him on a talk-show. The dream, now the end of the stair wasn't black and he didn't fall. This time he got to the end of the hallway, and saw the door. There was a piece of paper on it, something was written on it, he started reading in his head: "_Dear mister_ _Jane, I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud. If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and child". _Patrick started remembering that he opened the door and found a red smiley on the wall, he looked down. There they where, Elinora and Elicia. Dead.

Patrick started crying, Grace stopped talking, she knew what was wrong. Lisbon, Cho and Rigsby was also in the room, "Should we go out" Grace asked. Patrick took her hand, "Please don't, keep telling me stories" he was trying not to cry. Grace kept telling everything she knew. Patrick was still holding her hand.

_Patrick's thoughts _

_I know now. _

_They were telling the truth._

_I will keep holding her hand._

_Listen to her stories._

_Try to make the pain go away._

_They know my pain._

_I want them here._

_I don't want to be alone._


End file.
